fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop World PreCure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are happiness, luckiness, fashion, candy, baking, music, religion, art, nature, images, image, flowers, fruits, jewels, light, magic, hobbies, tarot cards, goals, love, a sense of belonging, friendship, robots, super heroes, celebrites, enterntainment, dance, mythology, sweets, zodiacs, world, seasons, elements, colors, rainbows, beauty, steampunk, ghost, etc. Also, it has based from PriPara and Aikatsu! brands. Synopsis Characters Cures Main Cures *Cure Selfie *Cure Hashtag *Cure Maknae *Cure Kawaii *Cure Buttercup *Cure Footloose *Cure Macaroon *Cure Dubsmash *Cure Prank *Cure Avenger *Cure Modelesque *Cure AlDub Elemental Cures *Kikuchi Nobuko / Cure Aura *Nagano Bunko / Cure Landscape *Koizumi Yoko / Cure Flare *Hirai Ren / Cure Stream *Horiuchi Takara / Cure Dark *Horiuchi Teruko / Cure Sparkle *Maekawa Shizuka / Cure Snowfall *Tada Keiko / Cure Cosmos *Sekiguchi Miwa / Cure Sonata *Nomura Misturu / Cure Tech *Yasui Yukiko / Cure Jewel *Ashikaga Naomi / Cure Delight *Fukuhara Moe / Cure Bud *Iseri Atsuko / Cure Paint *Hanazono Amaterasu / Cure Starlet *Uchida Kaede / Cure Bonbon *Ozawa Kimiko / Cure Butterfly *Sano Kin / Cure Eternity *Hamamoto Gina / Cure Steel *Kumagai Miyako / Cure Twilight *Yasuda Rika / Cure Fairy *Arima Amaya / Cure Ghost *Muto Chika / Cure Healing *Mikami Mari / Cure Nebula Aikatsu Cures *Ishii Ichigo / Cure Ribbon *Maki Aoi / Cure Galaxy *Kita Mayumi / Cure Swallowtail *Minami Kou / Cure Fruit *Naito Yumi / Cure Gothic *Seto Sakura / Cure Fairytale *Tashiro Chiyo / Cure Royal *Tsutsui Avaron / Cure Carnival *Suzuki Kazue / Cure Rock *Sawa Sora / Cure Bohemia *Oki Tsukiko / Cure Moonrise *Tsukamoto Tomiko / Cure Kiss *Kai Shinju / Cure Crown *Hasegawa Chieko / Cure Andalusia *Iseri Katsumi / Cure Legend *Akagi Yumiko / Cure Electronic Animal Cures * Cure Dragon * Cure Lion * Cure Tiger * Cure Eagle * Cure Bear * Cure Shark * Cure Panther * Cure Lynx * Cure Ape * Cure Falcon * Cure Wolf * Cure Dolphin * Cure Rhino * Cure Alligator * Cure Elephant * Cure Bat * Cure Antelope * Cure Penguin * Cure Bison * Cure Fox * Cure Snake * Cure Cat * Cure Rabbit * Cure Chameleon Rainbow Cures *Cure Red *Cure Orange *Cure Yellow *Cure Green *Cure Blue *Cure Indigo *Cure Violet *Cure Pink *Cure Gold *Cure Silver *Cure Brown *Cure Gray *Cure Cyan *Cure Black (fanfic) *Cure White (fanfic) *Cure Mocca *Cure Tangerine *Cure Wine *Cure Olive *Cure Teal *Cure Cobalt *Cure Plum *Cure Magenta *Cure Teal *Cure Chartreuse *Cure Mauve *Cure Coral *Cure Fulvous *Cure Crimson *Cure Lilac *Cure Strawberry Musical Cures *Cure Pop *Cure Rock *Cure Jazz *Cure Disco *Cure Acoustic *Cure Samba *Cure Hip-Hop *Cure Techno *Cure Electronica *Cure Salsa *Cure Rap *Cure Country *Cure Gospel *Cure Metal *Cure Blues *Cure RnB *Cure Soul *Cure Funk *Cure Orchestra *Cure Ballad Mascots Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia Media Episodes Music Movies Merchandise WIP Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series